


Случай в лесу

by darkling



Category: Exalted
Genre: Gen, Translation, WTF Combat, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling/pseuds/darkling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Древесный паук - один из видов элементалей стихии Дерева. Кастовая способность соларов Затмения (к которым принадлежит Лебедь) - магически закреплять обещания и клятвы, которые дают в их присутствии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Случай в лесу

**Author's Note:**

> Новелла от компании White Wolf: источник: First Edition Core Rulebook, глава 4  
> Перевод выполнен для команды Exalted на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву - [здесь](http://wtfcombat.diary.ru/p185647670.htm)  
> Бета: Варг Лайано,

Лебедь шагал неслышно, как тень. Беспечно играли лисята, не чуя его запаха, а глаза охотящихся моспидов даже не останавливались на чужаке, будто его и вовсе не было. К вечеру уставший Лебедь заметил струйку дыма, поднимавшуюся над рощей на дальнем холме и, совершив последнее усилие, преодолел расстояние до костра.  
Когда Лебедь подошёл к рощице, уже смеркалось. Запахнувшись в пелену невидимости, он скользнул между деревьев и направился на запах дыма и потрескивание огня. Однако вместо людей Лебедь обнаружил древесного паука, мирно сидевшего на паутине над жуткой сценой: у костра лежали два скелета, будто скрученные агонией, и ещё один, с поржавевшим кинжалом в груди. Они пролежали уже достаточно долго, и личинки скрылись, налакомившись вволю, но на костях по-прежнему оставалось немного гнилого мяса. Чуть поодаль были разбросаны нефритовые монеты. И над всем этим в зелени листвы висел паук. Лебедь осторожно потянулся за веточкой на земле и, аккуратно встав между скелетами, с треском её разломил. С тишиной исчезла и невидимость Лебедя. Паук поднял голову и посмотрел на путника смоляными глазами, мерцавшими в сгущавшихся сумерках.  
– Приветствую, брат. Что привело тебя в мою скромную обитель? – Голос паука звучал словно шелест деревьев под первыми порывами приближающегося урагана. Лебедь попробовал заглянуть в сердце паука и узнать, что им движет, но увидел только желание напакостничать, как у маленького ребёнка. Эта злоба, не имеющая ни цели, ни причин, словно семя, попав на почву, будет расти и расти.  
– Ночь принесла с собой холод, и я искал огня, чтобы согреться. Не думал встретить кого-нибудь из родни. Что за странное убранство, брат? – Лебедь оглядел скелеты.  
– Увы, нет чести у воров. Вон тот попытался отравить своих подельников и украсть их долю, но, к сожалению, они оказались так же бесчестны и закололи его. К несчастью, они отпраздновали гибель товарища, выхлебав всё отравленное вино. Забавная штука жизнь.  
Лебедь улыбнулся, зная, что паук не стал рассказывать, кто же подтолкнул воров на убийство.  
– Хороший улов, но разве благоразумно плодить голодных духов так близко к своей паутине?  
– Ну, если знаешь, как извлечь из этого пользу… – довольно прошелестел элементаль. Лебедь, заметив, какой тот толстый, понимающе кивнул и демонстративно зевнул.  
– Брат-паук, не окажешь ли гостеприимство одинокому путнику в ночи?  
Паук рассмеялся – так шуршит листва после дождя, когда капли скатываются по листьям вниз:  
– Пожалуйста.  
– Тогда давай скрепим наше соглашение, ибо хоть я в тебе не сомневаюсь, путник никому не может доверять.  
– Естественно, – ответил паук, и Лебедь понял по улыбке в его голосе, что элементаль задумал обмануть его и съесть. Лебедь потянулся к длинней ножке паука, готовясь освятить договорённость своей анимой. В роще засвистел ветер, закружился вокруг элементаля и Возвышенного символами клятвы. Вспыхнув всего на мгновенье, они оказались такими яркими, что в их свете стал незаметен костёр под ногами.  
Помолчав, паук проговорил:  
– Приветствую тебя, Князь Земли. Я тебя не узнал.  
Лебедь зевнул, на этот раз без притворства, не скрывая усталости.  
– Добрых снов, братец-дух, – пробормотал он и унёсся в долину снов.  
Всю ночь, пока не потух костёр, паук не спускал с Лебедя злых смоляных глаз.


End file.
